In The City Park
by Junko Hinakama
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan di Taman Kota dengan seorang pria bernama Kamui Gakupo, Kaito kini merasakan arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Warning : Shounen Ai, GakuKai


**In The City Park**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**Author : Junko Hinakama**

**.**

**Pairing : GakuKai**

**.**

**Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Shounen-Ai, A Little Bit Lime**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya, sehingga seorang Shion Kaito tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk pergi ke Taman yang berada di tengah - tengah Kota yang asri dan sejuk itu.

"Ah, aku mau pergi ke Taman Kota, mumpung matahari bersinar cerah nih." Gumamnya. Segera, Kaito mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja berwarna biru persis sama seperti warna rambutnya, selain kemeja, ia juga memakai jeans berwarna biru tua.

"Sempurna!" Pendapatnya, setelah itu ia menggunakan sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna biru muda. Lalu Kaito langsung berjalan ke luar menuju Taman Kota

**~~In The City Park~~**

"Haus, mau beli minuman dulu ah." Gumam Kaito karena kelelahan setelah berjalan - jalan di Taman Kota yang sangat luas. Segera Kaito berjalan menuju ke mesin penjual minuman yang ada di sampingnya. Lalu Kaito memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin itu, dan memilih - memilih minumannya.

"Yang mana ya, yang ini atau yang itu ?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri karena kebingungan mencari minuman yang cocok untuknya. Dari arah belakang terlihat seorang laki - laki berambut panjang yang berwarna ungu menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Yang ini saja." Saran pria berambut ungu itu pada Kaito sambil menunjuk suatu minuman, yang membuat Kaito kaget tentunya.

"Ah! Si-siapa kau ?" Tanya Kaito yang kaget sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat pria itu (disini Junko buat Gakupo lebih tinggi daripada Kaito, bedanya 5 cm XD) karena secara spontan pria berambut ungu itu menepuk pundaknya serta mengejutkannya.

"Namaku Kamui Gakupo, salam kenal." Jawab pria bernama Kamui Gakupo itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kaito yang lebih ehem, pendek, daripada dirinya. Kaito pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjawab salaman dari Gakupo.

"A-aku Shion Kaito." Ucap Kaito sambil menjawab salaman tangan Gakupo.

"Kaito ya. Hei, kau tidak lupa dengan minumanmu kan ?" Ingat Gakupo. Kaito segera menyadari kalau minumannya belum diambil. Pria berambut biru itu langsung menjatuhkan pilihannya pada minuman yang direkomendasikan oleh Gakupo sambil sedikit tersipu.

"I-iya." Kaito dari tadi berbicara dengan gugup, karena melihat ehem, ketampanan Gakupo yang membuat Kaito merasakan arti cinta yang sebenarnya, dan membuat hatinya menjadi deg deg-an alias doki doki sendiri. Walaupun Kaito telah bertunangan dengan Kiyama Hiyoteru, di dalam hatinya sebenarnya Kaito tidak mencintai Kiyama.

"Permisi sebentar, aku mau mengambil minuman. Atau kau yang mau mengambilkannya untukku ?" Goda Gakupo, yang membuat Kaito makin panas sendiri. Tetapi Kaito berusaha untuk mempertahankan sifat Tsundere-nya yang hanya berlaku pada Gakupo.

"Ambil saja sendiri." Acuh Kaito yang sebenarnya malu kalau mengambilkan minuman untuk Gakupo.

"Kaito, mukamu merah, kau sakit ?" Tanya Gakupo yang sadar karena muka Kaito dari tadi merah, segera menempelkan tangannya di dahi Kaito. Kaito sebenarnya tidak sakit, melainkan tersipu berat karena Gakupo menggodanya tadi. Kaito segera menepis tangan Gakupo dan meyakinkan kalau dirinya tidak apa - apa.

"Aku tidak apa - apa." Jawab Kaito untuk meyakinkan Gakupo. Lalu Kaito duduk kembali di kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

"Aku ikut duduk denganmu ya ?" Tanya Gakupo lagi setelah dia mengambil minumannya. Kaito hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Gakupo pun langsung duduk di sebelah Kaito, dan badan mereka berhimpitan satu sama lain, yang membuat Kaito kembali tersipu berat dan bergeser sedikit menjauhi Gakupo. Sementara Gakupo yang melihatnya kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Kaito. Dan hal itu terjadi berulang - ulang sampai Kaito tersudut ke sisi kursi.

**Cup~**

Secara tiba - tiba, Gakupo mencium pipi Kaito yang membuat Kaito tersipu berat untuk ketiga kalinya. Dengan segera Kaito memalingkan mukanya agar Gakupo tidak tahu kalau dia sedang tersipu. Setelah dia tidak tersipu lagi, Kaito memalingkan mukanya ke arah Gakupo lagi.

"Ke-kenapa kau mencium pipiku ?" Tanya Kaito gugup.

"Kau marah ?" Tanya Gakupo sambil menggoda Kaito dengan membelai rambut biru Kaito.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Kaito sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Herannya, Kaito diam, padahal saat Kiyama mencium pipinya dan membelai rambutnya, Kaito marah. Mungkin karena Kaito tidak mencintai Kiyama, dan dia mencintai Gakupo.

"Mau kucium sekali lagi ?" Goda Gakupo lagi, yang membuat Kaito makin tersipu. Menurut Kaito, Gakupo itu orang yang romantis dan lembut.

"Jangan di depan umum dong, aku malu." Ucap Kaito.

"Kaito, sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku ?" Ungkap Gakupo secara terang – terangan, yang membuat Kaito makin tersipu saja.

"A-aku mau." Jawab Kaito gugup.

"Dengan begini, aku resmi menjadi pacarmu ya. Aku mau ke rumahmu, boleh ?" Tanya Gakupo, Kaito hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Setelah mendapat izin dari Kaito, Gakupo segera merangkul Kaito.

"Rumahmu dimana ?" Tanya Gakupo sekali lagi sambil mengelus rambut si biru itu pelan.

"Di jalan Vocaro, nomor 5." Jawab Kaito, sedangkan ekspresi Gakupo tampak terkejut.

"Rumahku juga di jalan Vocaro. Tetapi nomor 6, kita tetangga dong!" Seru Gakupo yang raut mukanya terlihat bahagia.

'Jadi dia pria berambut ungu yang sering kulihat di jendela itu, ya.' Batin Kaito.

"Hei, ayo kita ke rumahmu. Tidak jadi nih ?" Tanya Gakupo sambil mengibas – ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Kaito. Kaito pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung berjalan pulang diikuti Gakupo yang sedang merangkulnya.

"Jangan merangkul ku dong, aku kan malu. Kita diliatin banyak orang tau." Protes Kaito yang melihat orang – orang sekitar sedang memandangi dirinya dan Gakupo. Sedangkan Gakupo hanya acuh terhadap pandangan orang – orang itu.

"Biarkan sajalah, mereka hanya iri dengan kemesraan kita, Kai-chan." Ucap Gakupo yang memanggil Kaito dengan sebutan Kai-chan.

"Jangan panggil aku Kai-chan dong." Protes Kaito untuk yang kedua kalinya, sementara Gakupo kini sibuk mencubiti pipi Kaito.

"Habisnya kau manis sih." Ucap Gakupo yang membuat Kaito tersipu entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Hari ini sepertinya adalah Hari Blush bagi Kaito.

"Terserah." Ucap Kaito pasrah akhirnya

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya, akhirnya, Junko bisa buat Fic Shounen-Ai huwaaaaaaa #nangisterharu

Entah, ide ini Junko dapatkan karena mengingat Taman yang akhirnya dibuat sebagai tempat pertemuan antara Kaito dan Gakupo.

Kalau Fic ini pendek sekali maafkanlah Junko.

Nasihat Junko untuk Kaito : Hei Kaito, jangan nge-blush kebanyakan, nanti mukamu jadi merah beneran loh #digamparkaito

Gakupo romantis ih, pengen punya pacar kayak Gakupo #ngarepmodeon

Kurang Hot ? Salahkanlah Junko karena jiwa ini masih labil untuk membuat Fic Shounen-Ai XD. Maklum, baru sebelas tahun XD.

Nah, soal Monster Myth, nanti dilanjut deh, idenya kebanyakan tuh Fic baru XD.

Kita ketemu lagi di Fic – Fic terbaru dan Chapter berikutnya. Jaa minna~

**Don't Forget To Review Minna!**


End file.
